Young Love, Not Like, Love
by BadassWaffle
Summary: The Prince of the Pride Lands was a little freaked out when Zazu told he and Nala are betrothed. But after a while, he seems to be having second thoughts on his initial response.
1. What Are These Feelings?

**WAIT! HOLD ON! JUST DON'T READ JUST YET!**

**I've got something to say... **

**Okay; so I had another story, but I took it down from not turning out well. **

**So.. just, try to work with me alright? XD Plus I will be adding a side story in here with a special character and OC of mine.**

**Also some IMPORTANT INFO COMING YOUR WAY. **

**In this story, all the characters are cubs. So to give you a good picture, think of their age as in the original Lion King. **

**It's hard to explain the side story, you'll see it in chapter 3, it is linked to the main story, but the characters don't interact with ANY of the main storyline characters, such as Simba, Nala, Zazu, Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, Scar, Backround Lionesses, or any other main story characters that are in the main story or that could be added on later. The side story characters will encounter other OCs but they aren't really OCs, I just gave them characteristics. Like I said it's hard to explain. But when you get to the later chapters, and read the story, you'll start to understand what I'm talking about! :)**

**There are two main side story characters are an OC of mine, his name is Jacob (Out of all the cool names I could've chosen, yes, I picked that name XD - the other character is from The Lion King, Kingdom hearts, and his name is Sora. **

**I'm kind of a car guy, and tech fanatic, so, you'll see some real life references, like "BMW" and "iPhone" In the real world, I had to make Jacob as a human, then a cub. Although he is originally a cub, it wouldn't work with the story. And Sora is also originally human, even in the game, Kingdom Hearts.**

**Okay! Finally the talk is over, but I have to say this one last thing... ugh...**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LION KING CHARACTERS OR THE MOVIE ITSELF - I ONLY OWN MY OC THAT IS ALL **

Chapter 1 (What are these feelings?)

(Simba's POV)

'Hmm! This is a good spot to relax.' I thought to myself. Today was different for me, I just wasn't feeling energized, as I usually am. Even for me, I was a little surprised, me being a cub and all. I just lay down and put my head down on my paws, and just looked at my surroundings. I noticed that Nala was walking nearby. I smiled, she looked good today. No, that was an understatement, she was a lot more stunning than usual. Her coat was a lot more vibrant. I could just stare all day. Wait, I can't think like that! Nala is my best friend, we could never. Or at least I don't think we could. I mean, after what Zazu said that day when we were talking, about being betrothed and all. At first, I agreed with Nala, yuck! It just didn't seem right. But then I put more thought into it. If we were really set up to be married, then it wouldn't be bad at all. We care for each other, we laugh together, walk together, we even eat, and sunbathe together. At least once every day will we see and greet each other. We never argue. So, we're like a perfect couple! But I don't think that will ever happen. We're just friends and nothing more. Plus Nala doesn't seem to give any indication of interest. She was so simple, her coat, her attitude, posture, and her eyes, oh her eyes are just so perfect. I sometimes have even gotten lost in them when she thinks that I am paying attention, but I'm just good at making it look like I am. Oh no, she's coming my way! Argh, stop thinking these thoughts! Thank the kings I'm not panicking on the outside.

"Hi, Simba!" She seemed cheerful today. 'Man her voice is so silky smooth' No! Not now!

"Good Morning," I replied, I didn't really know what to say, that's just what first came to mind.

She walked by me and soon appeared next to me on my right side and lay down, dangerously close to me. If I were to estimate, we were most likely two inches apart. 'Great.'

"What's the plan today?" She asked me, I honestly didn't know what I wanted to do. I felt so lazy and relaxed right now, I just didn't want to move. Partly from the light heat from the sun, and the fact we were so close to each other.

She's still looking at me. Her eyes were just to die for! I couldn't get over it. They're pale, yet deep blue look had an effect that cannot be explained. 'Woah.' I gotta stop thinking about this, she's still waiting for a response.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure. I just feel so relaxed." 'Thank the kings I was able to form words.' That shouldn't have been a problem for me. This isn't going well at all.

"That's okay! We can just lay here, together." She replied, not bothered at all. She then proceeded to lay on her side, and to make matters worse, (for me) her back was lightly pressed against my side. 'Lovely.' I thought out of annoyance. This has to happen to me. I have to not only be a nervous wreck around a girl, who is ironically my best friend, and now she's pressed up against me. I could actually feel my heart pounding. I got that 'beating in your throat' feel. This isn't going well.

Why am I even thinking these thoughts? Why do I suddenly want to just, cuddle with Nala? And oh my kings I just have an urge to kiss her too! This is bad. There is no way this day is not gonna be good.


	2. I have a crush on the prince?

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE LION KING CHARACTERS - ONLY MY OC**

Chapter 2 (I have a crush on the prince?!)

(Nala's POV)

I'm quite happy that Simba wasn't feeling like doing anything today. I felt like I had gotten no sleep last night. But if I do get a nap in today, I'll have a little energy for later, when Simba is ready to play.

I was just laying on the rock peacefully when I heard something. Like a knocking sound. It seemed to be really fast. I felt Simba shift slightly. He felt all tensed up. 'There is no way that's him,' Sure enough, I figured it out. It was his heart. Man, it was beating so fast. I shifted a little too, moving backward just a hair, pressing a little deeper into Simba's body. The small movement got me a huge response. I not only felt him shift again, but he took a deep, unsteady breath. 'Huh, that's odd.'

I brushed these actions of the young prince off. I went back to my usual thinking. It's not surprising what I was thinking about. Well, actually, who I was thinking about. Simba of course. He is just so good looking. For a cub, he really does have a toned body. His frame is sharp and his muscles give a great accent to him. But his looks aren't what set him off. It's how he acts. He's just so kind and lovable. Every time he smiles, I can't help but follow suit. He's always got a positive attitude, a good walk, and a beautiful voice. He could turn my worst day, into the best day of my life. Words can't explain his pure beauty. He is truly a vision. He looks like something that appeared out of a dream. So beautiful that his features break the rules.

I could just turn around and hug him, and hold on till the end of time. I could just kiss him, he's so perfect! 'Wait! Woah there Nala. Calm down, we don't need to go there. Why am I thinking about this? Simba and I are best friends, not lovers!' I couldn't believe these thoughts were going through my brain. There is no way it is possible. I mean, Simba and I were betrothed and all. I remember first finding out from Zazu. When we both responded in disgust, I wasn't really all that bothered. I mean we are kind of perfect together. I can't even remember the last time we've gotten angry at each other, simply because we never have.

Then it hit me.

I'm in love with the prince.

**Ah yes.. the side story is next...**


	3. The Side Story, The Start

**THIS SIDE STORY HAS MY OC, JACOB IN IT, HE DOES NOT ORIGINALLY COME FROM A DIFFERENT WORLD BUT HE ONLY DOES BECAUSE IT ONLY MAKES SENSE IN THIS SIDE STORY... **

**THESE CHARACTERS IN THIS CHAPTER ARE ON THE SAME TIMELINE AS THE MAIN STORY, BUT WILL NOT CROSS PATHS.**

_**IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THESE CHARACTERS, PM ME**_

**ALSO since I am kinda a car and tech fanatic, there will be real life references, since they came from a different world, where there are two legged "creatures" XD**

Chapter 3 (Side story)  
(3rd person)  
"Sora! What happened to us?!" Jacob basically screamed.

A few seconds ago, he was human, with clothing, a new iPhone, and a BMW M4. Now, he still had his phone and the BMW was beside him, but he was an animal. He was a lion, in fact, a lion cub! He looked almost like Simba, but he had a small top mane that was dark brown, with brown eyes. Sora was too, a lion cub, but had a grayish coat with his spiky hair and tail, and to top it all off, he had deep yet bright blue eyes.

"Sora! What happened to you!" Jacob said in a panic.

"I told you, Jacob, we would change form." Jacob blinked.

"Well, okay. But how are we gonna drive my car? I won't be able to reach the pedal!" Jacob said, slightly annoyed.

"Umm. Here, you steer, and I will use the pedals, and then just put us in cruise control." Sora said, solving the first problem.

"Okay, you have a point. But how do we know where we are? And how do we find Simba and Nala? We can't just aimlessly drive, we'll run out of gas." Jacob asked and thought. Sora came up with another idea.

"I know! We use your phone's satellite images in maps to find the Pride Lands, and voila! We can get the two together. The faster we do, the quicker we can get home"!" Sora declared.

Jacob silently nodded and hopped up to the door handle and pulled on it, opening the  
Yas Marina Blue German sports car. They both hopped in and Sora put his paws on the brake, and Jacob hit the start button, and the inline six-cylinder came to life. Jacob put the BMW into drive, and Sora lightly hit the gas pedal, and the BMW quickly sped up while Jacob set cruising speed to the most economical.

With the car in its highest gear and lowest RPM, Sora hopped up into the passenger seat and took Jacob's phone, and pressed on the music app, playing a song they both liked.

"Okay! Off to find the Pride Lands, and find these two cubs, and fulfill our mission of getting them together!"

**I actually liked making this side story, but back to the main story yeah? **

**But you WILL see these two again... ;)**

**off to the next chapter! YEET! -**


	4. Side Story, The Adventure Begins

**Heh... sorry.**

**I had to post this chapter of the side story... **

**eheheh ehhh….**

Chapter 4 (Side story, the adventure)  
(3rd person)  
As the BMW happily moved along at 40 mph (65 kph), with Jacob standing on the seat with his paws on the steering wheel, while Sora was sitting in the passenger seat, pawing at the iPhone maps app to see where the Pride Lands are. The BMW M4 was moving along a flat desert floor. It seemed as if this might have been a lake before.

"Anything Sora?" Jacob asked with hope.

No response. Jacob then glanced at Sora. He was really focused it seemed. But he finally answered

"I think I actually have it!" Sora said, a smile now on his muzzle. He then awkwardly picked up the iPhone XS MAX and showed it to Jacob. He pressed the 3D button and it showed what looked to be Pride Rock. It just had to be.

"I think you're right. That has to be Pride Rock." Jacob replied. "How far is it?" He asked. Sora took the phone back and set the route. His expression got a little worry some.

"How much fuel do we have left?" Sora asked.

"The range says about 340 miles left until empty. Is it really far?" Jacob replied and asked concerned.

"It says it's about 160 miles away, which basically means when we get there, we can't waste an ounce more of gas." Sora said, he seemed very worried. But Jacob smirked, and his tail swished a little.

"Actually, you're wrong. Why do you think I always carry a 9-gallon self-pump gas filler?" Jacob always was prepared for journeys. This time, he thought about distance, and other provisions, instead of clothing. In the trunk, there was a square, 9-gallon gas tank in the trunk filled to the top. This could give them a few hundred miles of range if the BMW was efficient. In the rear two seats, he had food, such as granola bars, dried fruits, and energy bars. Also packing a lot of juice and water bottles.

Sora just sat there, dumbfounded. "I didn't know that. That's good to know now!" He said excitedly.

"This sucks though. There's no way we'll be able to reach the Pride Lands today or tomorrow. There seems to be rough terrain in the next few miles and it goes like that for the rest of the drive. The phone is saying our estimated speed will be 4 miles per hour?!" The color drained from Sora's face.

"That's two days!" Jacob yelped. "There's no way that this is happening!" He started to panic.

"There's nothing we can do." Sora said quietly.

"And here I was thinking it would only take about 9 hours to do our whole mission." Jacob sighed.

This was going to be a long and painful drive.


	5. From Bad, To Worse

**OKAY OKAY OKAAAAAAYYYY!**

**Here... you go.**

Chapter 5 (From bad to worse)

(Simba's POV)

It's been a few hours of just nothing. Of course, we were in the same spot we starred in. Nala was still facing away from me and pressed against me, and I was lying down in my belly with my head up.

I was still a little tense.

Maybe I could bring her someplace pretty today? Then I could tell her I like her in a more passionate way. There was this beautiful cave I found. It was to die for. When you walked in, a calm stream followed a slow descent path to a gorgeous see-through, knee-deep body of nice hot water. The water had a nice illumination to it, and small bubbles came up occasionally. There were a ton of holes in the cave to let light in, so the place wasn't dark. And to top it all off, there were very deep green vines with blue flowers on them, dangling from the ceiling of the cave. It truly was beautiful in there.

But not as beautiful as Nala, of course.

I sighed internally. I admitted defeat, I loved Nala. I mean, why would I? She's just to die for, and I had to tell her now.

I gently put my paw on her shoulder and put light pressure on her.

"Nala. Nala wake up." I whispered.

After a little more shaking, I managed to wake her up. I noticed that her eyes fluttered open. My Kings, they were stunning. She shifted her body so she was facing towards me. When doing so, she tilted her head to the side and looked up at me with a smile.

I'm pretty I gasped as my jaw slacker open just a little. I couldn't speak. I was at a loss for everything, words, emotion, anything having to do with me, I couldn't.

"Yeah? What's up Simba?" She asked me as if nothing was wrong. Thankfully it snapped me out of my silent shock.

"I-I uh…" 'C'mon Simba, spit it out!' I was wondering if you maybe… wanted to go to this really cool cave with me? It's really nice, it's got a really warm pool you can stand or lay in." I could tell that my voice was shaky. Ugh, this already seems like a bad decision.

Nala seemed to be intrigued, or more excited? I couldn't tell really.

"Simba, I'd love to go." She responded with a shy look. Her ears were flat, and she was blushing!

'At least I'm able to hide my own blush.' It wasn't easy to make me blush unless someone tried to deliberately make me uncomfortable.

I nodded and stood up. Nala did the same and started to stretch. She looked so elegant, yet fragile, in a way of a perfect gemstone you would never want to drop. I quickly looked away and pretended to look around as she glanced at me while stretching.

When she was done stretching and getting back into gear, we headed into the direction of the cave.

'How will this go? Will Nala think I'm weird, for thinking that we could be a 'thing'? Or worse? It'd be the best day of my life if she did have the same feeling towards me. I guess we'll have to find out. I can't chicken out now.'

**Getting interesting! :D**


	6. Side Story, Not The Best Day

**This is a long one! Of the side story... If ya like it, yaaaassss. if not...…. Oh well.**

Chapter 6 (rainstorm)

(3rd person)

"Uh oh. Jacob, it looks like there are some nasty clouds coming over us." Sora said looking up.

Just a few minutes ago, it was pure sunshine out. Now, it seemed a tornado might form with the dark color of these clouds. Jacob spotted a lightning strike in the distance. He gulped.

"We better find somewhere to stop and get us and the car into cover. Otherwise, we could get stuck in mud or even a flood." Jacob said as he started to look around.

He saw what seemed to be moving objects?

'Huh, strange." Jacob thought to himself as he steered into their direction.

He stayed out of their site though. He brought the car into a nice dark cave, above flood lines, and where no animal would ever go.

"Sora, I have an idea." Jacob said as Sora raised his eyebrows.

"Let's go and see what their pride is up to before the storm. We could maybe even ask them if they know where the Pride Lands are!" Jacob said with a confident smile.

"But Jacob, we already know where we are going." Sora said in confusion. But Jacob immediately shot back.

"There is a chance we've been going in the wrong direction. You never know! And what's the worst they can say? 'We don't know' and 'get lost'?" Sora pondered at Jacob's response.

"Okay. Let's see if they know anything." Sora said, bringing his paw to open the door.

They both hopped out and Jacob pressed the lock button to the BMW and put the key on the tire in the wheel well.

They started walking in the Pride's direction, when they saw another lion cub.

'Huh, why would a lion cub be all the way over here, away from their pride?" Jacob thought as he walked to the cub.

The cub looked like their age, a few months old. The only difference Jacob could make out is that both he and Sora had much more mature attitudes. The cub looked like a girl, and she had two male lion cubs walking with her.

"Umm. Hey there!" Sora said as he got the Cubs' attention. The girl looked at him and seemed to get a little annoyed. Her pale yellow fur was very nice and smooth looking. It matched her green eyes. The two cubs next to her were almost identical except their fur color were dark brown and gold. But they both had brown fur on their heads.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a negative tone.

'This seems to be going well.' Jacob thought. He stepped in.

"My name's Jacob, and this is Sora." Jacob pointed his paw to him and Sora. "Is that your pride? We were wondering if you could help us." Jacob asked

She seemed shocked that they asked her such a question.

"Excuse me? Was I talking to you?" She spat, her words full of venom.

'Well, she's just a piece of work, ain't she?' Jacob thought with an annoyed look now on his muzzle.

"Geez honey, calm down. No need to get all agitated just because I asked a question that my friend would've also asked." Jacob said with annoyance in his tone of voice.

Once again, she looked at Jacob and seemed to be completely enraged.

"Did you just call me 'honey'?" She asked, with serious anger.

"Look, lady, I'm not gonna keep asking and not getting an answer. Are you gonna help or n- oof!" Jacob wasn't even able to finish his sentence, one of the male lion cubs smashed into him.

"Woah!" Sora was pinned by the other cub.

The first cub that pinned Jacob seemed to be the golden cub. He had a strong grip on Jacob and turned him to his belly. The cub was now pinning Jacob's back and his stomach was really pressing into the hard ground that it hurt. Jacob looked up at the female cub. She was pissed.

"What do you say?" She asked.

"Huh?" Jacob replied, very confused.

She put up her paw. "Wrong answer." She smiled as she smacked Jacob across the face as hard as she could.

All Sora could do was look at Jacob.

"Ouch! What is wrong with you?!" Jacob said in pure anger.

"Say it." She said with gritted teeth.

'Oh I'll say it..' Jacob's facial features softened, and he grinned and replied in a smooth tone. "You hit like a girl." He watched her jolt back a little. But she immediately got angrier.

'Maybe not my best response, but totally worth it.' Jacob thought to himself.

"Oh, now you've done it, Jacob." She said, now pulling she paw up again. But this time, she extended her claws.

The color of Jacob's entire face disappeared. 'Oh no.'

She hit Jacob twice as hard. It hurt. Four, deep grooves went across the right side of Jacob's muzzle, as he sucked in hair and yelped silently.

She smiled at this.

She nodded at the golden cub.

He nodded back.

The golden cub flipped Jacob onto his back and pressed his paw against Jacob's throat.

This caused Jacob to really panic. He could die. He started to instinctively fight back.

Sora started to fight back too, scared for his friend.

"P-please…. don't." Jacob managed to say very lightly. The golden cub felt Jacob's struggles weaken greatly, and he took his paw off his throat. Jacob gasped for air generously.

The female cub smiled. "I think we've made our point. Now you two losers better stay out of my sight, or I'll make sure we don't take our paws off your throat." She threatened.

Jacob coughed. He was about to say something until Sora covered his mouth and said, "Don't worry, we got the memo!" Sora seemed very scared.

The three cubs walked away from them. Sora and Jacob just stood there.

Until Sora felt a fat raindrop on his nose. 'Uh oh.' He thought. They needed to get back to the cave that the M4 was at.

"Jacob, we need to get the M4, or it's gonna rain hard on us." Sora said with concern in his voice.

Jacob silently nodded and they started heading back to the BMW.

There wasn't any blood from the scratch. 'That's good. It won't show when it heals.' Sora thought, a little relieved.

As they arrived at the cave, where the M4 was, it started to downpour. They made it just in time.

Jacob got the key on the tire and unlocked the car. They climbed in and Jacob turned the A/C power on to heat the cabin.

Sora took another look at the scratch on Jacob's muzzle. It almost looked like it was healing and disappearing.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

Jacob just nodded. He didn't look interested in talking. Sora didn't push. He looked ahead of the car out of the cave. A torrential downpour was taking place outside with rumbling thunder. Sora could already see some big puddles forming.

"I guess we'll just spend the night here, and tomorrow we'll figure something out." Sora concluded.

Jacob once again just nodded and closed his eyes. Sora just sat there. 'He seems broken,' Sora thought. 'He was just scared he was gonna die. He has his reasons.' Sora thought.

Soon, Sora too closed his eyes.


	7. Not The Way I Expected This To Go

**OH MY GOSH! IT HAPPENED! I JUST AHHHHHH NO WAY, YOU GOTTA READ!**

Chapter 7 (not the way I expected this to go)  
(Simba's POV)  
We arrived at the cave, and it was still as beautiful as I last saw it. I looked over at Nala and noticed her jaw was hanging slightly.

"Oh, my kings. Simba, this place is so pretty." She said to me in awe.

That made me smile. It really was a sight. But I paid less attention to the area, and more on Nala. I don't know why all of a sudden I have these super strong feelings for her, but it feels right. I just need to find a way of telling her in a way of not scaring her.

I started to walk ahead and she soon followed. We followed the little stream down to the nice circle water area. It was giving off a little steam, but when I put my paw in the water, it felt great. I completely stepped in, it was up to my belly, completely submerging all four of my paws and legs.

Nala was afraid of drowning, because she's never really learned how to swim. But, this should be okay for her.

I motioned for her to step in, and she slowly, but surely, came in with me.

"Wow, this is really nice and warm!" She said with a relaxed smile.

I chuckled and laid down completely in the water except for my head. She did too.

"N-... Nala, can I ask you a question?" I asked very nervously.

She looked at me. "Of course Simba! You can ask me anything." She replied, with pure honey in her voice.

"Well, I…. I think there is something that I need to tell you…" 'okay, I said that. Now I just need to say it' I said to myself.

Her ears perked up and she moved closer to me, the water rippling a little. I progressively got more nervous.

"I've really thought about it, and…. when Zazu talked to us about being betrothed, I first thought it was weird, but… I'm kind of reconsidering my response, and I wanted to say that… what would you, think about, maybe becoming more than friends?" I was so nervous, I probably messed up too many words and mumbled too much, but she clearly heard.

At first, she seemed embarrassed, 'well at least I got a reaction' I thought. But it didn't seem positive.

Then I saw a blush. A blush! This has to be a good sign!

"Umm. Wow. I uhm, don't know what to say… I'm really flattered Simba…" 'uh oh. It sounds like she doesn't want to.' My ears went down a little and I felt sad. But she continued.

"I have to be honest. I've been feeling the same way too… about us…'' 'Wait what?' My ears perked up fast and I looked at her with surprise.

"When Zazu said that, I only really was in disgust because you were. I wasn't really bothered knowing that. I'm really glad you finally asked me." She smiled at me with a blush.

"So, that means-" she cut me off. "Yes Simba, I'd love to be more than friends.

I've never felt so happy… until that is when I heard a loud yet low rumble of thunder.

I went from smiling like an idiot, to so worried when I heard that noise come from the sky.

'Of course.' I thought. This just had to happen to me, right now, during this crucial moment that I needed to succeed in. I mean, I did succeed, but still, it could have at least stayed sunny outside.

Both Nala and I looked toward the entrance of the cave. The clouds were the darkest I've ever seen them. 'Mom and dad are probably worried sick.' I thought, feeling terrible knowing the concern they probably have. And Nala's mom too.

I hopped out of the water and shook myself dry, and so did Nala. When I got to the entrance, I couldn't see more than four paws ahead of me! 'Oh no, this is totally worse than what I thought it was.' Massive puddles formed around the area and it was getting dark too, so the temperature was getting colder.

"Simba, we should get back inside. There's no way we'll be able to walk through this." I sighed, Nala was right. I nodded and we both walked back in the cave. There was a ledge that was higher up from the floor when you walk in, that way if it flooded, we'd be safe. I lay down and Nala did too, only this time, she was really pressed up against me. Not that I was bothered at all now that I told her the truth and that she feels the same. But I noticed that she was shivering. It was getting cold.

"Hey, are you cold?" I asked, just to make sure that it wasn't something else.

"A little. But I'm okay." She replied. She definitely wasn't. It was so obvious.

"Okay, you're not. Here, how about we… umm. Maybe, get closer together to keep warm?" I asked. Now I definitely know that I was blushing. There's no way I couldn't without asking that.

"You mean, 'cuddle,?" She looked at me with a shy look and smiled at me.

"Y-yeah…" I responded quietly.

She made the slightest nod and shifted to her side and motioned for me to follow her lead. I did so and she moved up to me, pressing her chest into mine. I've never felt so nervous, but Nala was clearly too. Her heart was pounding against me, as I was probably doing the same. She then proceeded to tuck her head under my chin and on my neck lightly. I caught myself make the weirdest noise, almost like a squeak, but very faint.

"I love you" She said quietly. But to me, it was the loudest thing I've ever heard.

"I love you too." I responded. And we just laid there, and rode out the storm, warming ourselves up.

**You did good, Simba. Off to the next chapter...**


	8. The Morning After The Storm

**THIS ONE IS SHORT AND I'M SOWWY! :( **

**BUT I REALLY AM LOVING THIS STORY, AND THE SIDE STORY.**

**MORE IS TO COME, BUT FOR NOW...  
ENJOY :)**

Chapter 6 (after the storm)  
(Nala's POV)  
I've never woken up to something better, than the position I found myself in. Both my paws and arms, wrapped around the prince's neck, and my head in the crook under his chin. He smelled like oranges. It made me smile, knowing that we got our feelings out of the way and finally confessed. I glanced outside the cave. It looked like late morning, and the sun seemed to be out.

I yawned, and then licked the side of Simba's muzzle. He then slowly opened his eyes and a smile immediately formed.

"Good morning." He whispered lightly yet smoothly.

"Hey there." I responded looking into his eyes. I could never get tired of looking into them.

He looked ahead and saw what I originally did outside, the sunlight.

"Our parents must be worried." He said looking at me.

"And they have no idea that we're a thing.'' I added.

He looked at me with a smile. "I think they'll be fine. But we should really get going." He concluded.

I reluctantly got up and hopped down the ledge onto the damp bedrock floor. When we stepped outside, the grass was damp, and it was pure sunshine. But the one thing that stood out was, of course, Simba. His coat was almost glowing! He looked so spectacular.

We started walking back to Pride Rock, a little closer together than normal. I thought to myself.

'I am one lucky cub.'

**ALRIGHTY! SEEMS LIKE I'M ON A ROLL! Anyways, the next chapter will go back to Jacob and Sora. I wonder what happens when they wake up in the morning after that same storm. ** **(DON'T FORGET - These two stories are on the same exact timeline, but the characters do not cross paths AT ALL))** **Until then - Take care!**


	9. Off To A 'Great' Start

**It's kind of funny how some authors take a few weeks to get a chapter out. (I'm not judging but ehh.) Anyways... So, we're back with Jacob and Sora. Their luck seems to get better and better!... I was exaggerating by the way... :) Anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 9 (Off to a 'great' start)  
(3rd person)  
'Ugh! My head..' Sora slowly woke up with a pounding headache. 'Must've slept weirdly' He thought to himself.

He looked over with droopy eyes to see Jacob laying in the passenger seat, dead asleep. A little bit of sunlight was hitting his coat, reflecting around the black interior of the car.

'I need to move around a little.' Sora concluded, in order to wake up a little.

He quietly unlocked and opened the door of the BMW, and stepped out, shutting it slowly. He peered into the window to see Jacob in the same spot, still very much asleep. 'Figures' he smiled.

He stepped outside and noticed his paws sinking into the ground from all the rain.

After relieving himself, he looked around the cave. There was a little ledge to hop up and get on top of the cave. He climbed it and stood in the sunlight, looking around.

'Man, it can really be beautiful here at times.'

Looking ahead was a large grassy area with very light fog, dancing with the pure sunlight of mid-morning. And looking to his right were some really interesting hard desert hills, that cast shadows behind them in sync.

Sora heard the door shut to the M4, and shortly after, Jacob appeared and started stretching.

"Good morning." Sora said from above. Jacob stopped mid-stretch and turned around looking up at Sora.

He shifted, "Hey there Sora." He responded.

"Do you know the time?" Sora asked.

"My phone says 9:00. It's early morning." He said moving forward.

But no more than a few steps later, Jacob abruptly stopped. "What's wrong?" Sora asked now sitting up.

"No…" he whispered. "The ground. It's too mushy!" He said in a panic.

"The BMW will sink in it if we move it." He concluded. Sora cringed.

"We have to wait for it to harden, huh?" Sora put the pieces together. Jacob nodded in annoyance.

And as if the day couldn't get any worse, Jacob saw someone he never wanted to see again. The three cubs from yesterday. "Oh no…" he cursed under his breath. They were walking this way.

"Well well well, look who it is. Loser and loser. How are we today?" The female cub asked, her 'bodyguards' smirked and unsheathed their claws.

Jacob got angry. "Eh, I'm ok. You seem happy, _honey_." He shot at her, glaring.

She blushed. "Heh, I try to look the part."

'Whoah. Hold on. Did she just blush?' Jacob thought.

He pushed further. "Yeah, I bet. You seem more good looking than the last time I saw you. Someone special you're looking for?"

She blushed harder. She smiled a little, and her ears drooped. "Not in particular."

'Ok that's enough confusion for me.' He concluded.

"Well then… I guess we're, done?" Jacob raised his eyebrows slightly.

"Well, not exactly…" She replied, walking closer to Jacob.

He got a little nervous, as she approached him. The other cubs sat there. She smacked him across the face lightly, but it had an audible smack to it.

"You know…" she whispered. "You're still on our lands. If I were you, I probably would have left by now."

'Okay, I'm really creeped out now! One day she threatens me and now, she talks to me in a seductive tone?! Oh boy! I should've never complimented her just now!' Jacob yelled in his head.

"Ehh… hehe, we'd love to, but we just needed to rest before going to the Pride Lands." Jacob replied. She looked straight into his eyes.

He progressively got more nervous.

"Well, the Pride Lands are that way," she pointed in the direction they were going before. "but it will take a while. And try not to get killed out there by other animals roaming around. I wouldn't wanna know I gave a dead nobody like you directions." She concluded.

But her response didn't seem like it was supposed to. It wasn't insulting, more relaxed and bewitching.

"For a cub I've never seen, who has a decent amount of muscle.." she put her paw on Jacob's arm and felt it. "you're kind of a wimp." Jacob wasn't insulted or annoyed but taken aback. She just felt him. 'What is going on at this point?'

"Well, I'm done here, see ya." She said quietly and calmly.

She turned around and walked away with a sway to her body. The trio walked away.

"Wow," Sora said. "What was that about?"

Jacob smirked. "That was just me using my charm." He proudly said.

Sora chuckled. "Heh… yup." And laid back down on the roof of the cave.

Jacob just sat there, confused. 'For someone who almost killed me, and then felt my body… she really is something…'

**_Woah! _This lion cub girl did what?! She "_felt up" MY_ OC?! - Well damn! I guess they'll have to wait for the ground to harden though... Too bad I guess... But, with that said! Until the next chapter, with Simba and Nala going back to pride rock.**


	10. Being Honest With The Parents

**Here wo go. Simba and Nala are gonna tell the parents. The king and queen... And Sarafina :)** **Let us see what happens!**

Chapter 10 (Being Honest With The Parents)

3rd person.

The new couple finally reached Pride Rock after about an hour of walking.

They both started walking up the steps to the den. But Simba noticed Nala slowing down. He stopped a few steps ahead of her, and when she came to his level, he looked at her with concern.

"Is everything okay Nala?" Simba asked. He knew something was wrong, and he was determined to get to the bottom of it.

"It's just that… what if our parents didn't want us dating." She said in a sad tone.

Simba looked at her, she continued. "We're betrothed, I know. But I mean what if they didn't want us to be involved with each other this young?"

Now Simba understood.

"Don't worry Nala. I thought about that too. But if anything happens, I'll be right there with you. And it's not like they could separate us, even if they did we'd find ways to see each other." Simba said.

Nala didn't even think about the possibility of their parents being so unsupportive that they'd separate them until they were older.

Simba noticed she was twice as nervous. He did something neither one of them have done, but he knew it would calm her down.

He kissed her cheek. It was a kiss of care, passion, and confidence. He meant the kiss. And it was a real, genuine, full lip kiss on the cheek.

She gasped a little. But she then smiled. "Thanks Simba."

They both then proceeded to go to the den.

When entering. Simba's mom looked up and smiled. She walked over and nuzzled Simba, happy both he and Nala had returned safely.

"I'm so glad you both are okay…" she took a step back and sat. "but what happened?"

Simba took the lead, explained everything from the beginning of the day, laying around, to the morning after the storm. During the story, Mufasa and Sarafina joined.

"So… Simba," Sarafina started, Simba actually felt a little pit form in his stomach. "You finally asked your crush to be more than friends?" She grinned.

Simba looked embarrassed now.

"Sarafina…" Mufasa said half laughing.

Simba slightly nodded, mouthing 'yes'.

Mufasa, Sarabi, Sarafina, and some other lionesses 'awed', which made Nala look away.

"Aww Nala, don't be embarrassed! We were wondering when you two would realize your connection." Sarafina said, moving forward, and putting a paw on her back.

Nala just smiled slightly.

"Simba don't just stand there! Address the situation with your girlfriend!" Sarabi said giving a small wink.

'Oh kings help me now' Simba said, walking to Nala and saying, "Told you they'd be happy."

"I know…" she turned to him and nuzzled under his chin. "But you never know." She whispered.

They stayed in that position for a few minutes before Mufasa spoke up.

"Uhm, son? This is the part where you give her a kiss."

Simba's ears perked. He never gave Nala a kiss on the lips. But then again, they'd been together for such a short amount of time that it was bound to happen.

He moved his head back, and looked down into Nala's eyes, as she looked up and did the same to him.

She slowly moved towards him, as he was following closely.

Their lips reached their destination.

The whole den had side conversations going on, but when they kissed, it went completely dead silent.

The kiss was long, true, and full of love.

It lasted for a while, and both were in bliss.

When they separated, both drunk off of each other, they smiled at one another.

They were truly in love.

**Uh oh.. Jacob and Sora's mission was a waste? DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!  
(Keep in mind, neither story characters from the main story or side story cross paths, they only run on the same timeline.)**


	11. Finding Out The Mission Was Useless

**Alright, last chapter, I kind of knew how this side story was gonna end.** **Enjoy!**

Chapter 11 (finding out)  
3rd person.

After waiting a few hours. The BMW was able to drive out of the cave safely.

They started their journey but found a different route. A very flat sandy floor, that the M4 could drive on.

Jacob found this a good opportunity to put the M4 into a higher cruise control speed of about 100MPH (160KPH).

This made up a ton of lost time, and they found themselves reaching the Pride Lands by the late afternoon, with just enough fuel before having to fill up from the can in the trunk.

After putting the BMW in a safe spot, they started looking around for the two lion cubs.

They checked areas, like the watering hole, the antelope fields, zebra lands, and the back of Pride Rock. When walking around to the front, both Jacob and Sora stopped in their tracks and hid.

They saw whom they needed to get together, but it seems they've already completed their mission.

Both saw Simba and Nala nuzzling on the stairs of Pride Rock. Simba kissed Nala on the lips, and then they proceeded in the direction of the watering hole.

They were left to themselves. Sora looked at Jacob with a hanging jaw. He seemed annoyed.

"I just put 160 useless miles on my car's odometer to see that?! And now I need to put 160 miles more?! It's like why did we even have to do this mission?" Jacob said enraged.

"I'm… speechless." Sora said. He truly didn't know what to say.

"Welp. Let's go then!" Jacob said in annoyance. But then he stopped.

"Actually, it isn't as bad, because we need to stop where those cubs were." Sora looked at Jacob. He wanted to see the cubs that almost killed him?

"Why?" He asked Jacob.

"That girl. There was something about her that I liked." He said with a smile on his muzzle.

"So what are you saying?" Sora questioned.

"There's something I wanna say…" he concluded while leading the way to the M4.

**Wow, Jacob wants to see that lion cub girl again. Maybe he's interested in her? I don't know.** **Maybe I'll make a sequel to the side story, probably not lol, I wanted the side story to end this way. ** **I hope you all enjoyed! This was fun! ** **Until another story, take care.**


End file.
